Aeration apparatuses of the abovementioned type are known, for example, from German patent 3,319,161 or German patent 3,819,305, in which antechamber-like gas or compressed air spaces are provided as well as so-called flooding spaces, which are separate from the gas or compressed air spaces and can be flooded by the surrounding liquid. The gas or compressed air spaces are separated from the flooding spaces by various means, for example inserted partition walls or walls which are of one part with the basic bodies. It has been found that the known designs are not mechanically robust enough for use in waste water purifying plants, often exhibiting damage in the partition wall region. They are not suitable for practical continuous operation. Subdividing the basic body into a number of chambers makes the production expenditure for the known aeration apparatuses quite high. Closed-end flooding spaces produced by partition walls form dead zones, in which no liquid exchange takes place.
The invention is based on the object of providing an aeration apparatus of the type mentioned at the beginning, of which the supporting connection between the basic body and the compressed air supply pipe is much more stable than in the case of the known constructions and the overall design is much more simple and consequently less expensive to produce.